<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〈竹马〉初吻 by Sakuraitoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871650">〈竹马〉初吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo'>Sakuraitoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>短打，1k↑↓<br/>竹马初吻梗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〈竹马〉初吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二宫和也不止一次想象过初吻是什么样子——这大概是青春期少年的通病。<br/>他模拟过在棒球场边，他穿过热烈的人群，找到那个偷偷看着他的人，在树荫下小啄一口；或是在月下，无人的坡道上，他依着清风轻轻握住恋人的手，等列车轰鸣，他借着微弱的光吻上恋人的舌尖……<br/>他也盼望一种从未幻想过的模式，能让他平淡的生活多出点悸动。<br/>二宫和也不同于竹马相叶雅纪，刚升入初中便成了其他男孩子的领头羊，赶在时尚前沿也生长在在被女孩包围的花园。他的恋爱都只是孤独地滋生又寂寞地消散，他怀揣着小心思去追逐自己的白月光，月光也在冬季的某个夜晚化成盐味的巧克力挂上门稍。<br/>但却并没有结果。<br/>于此，二宫和也撕掉了不能在白色情人节寄出去的回信，只是漠然帮大明星相叶雅纪处理恋爱问题。<br/>“呐呐，小和，你说，初吻是什么感觉？”二宫和也没开口问，相叶雅纪倒先发制人。<br/>“我没试过，我怎么知道。”二宫和也擦去额上冒出密密麻麻的汗，舔着竹马请的冰激淋。<br/>“啊——好想试试！”<br/>香草味的白色雪块化在二宫和也唇尖，化出弧度，留下小口乳白。他调笑地挑眉：“有目标了？”<br/>有目标了？二宫和也记得自己趴在栏杆上望远处的白月光时，相叶雅纪黏过来撞他臂膀问了一嘴。<br/>二宫和也自然不会说，但他也不藏。相叶雅纪把竹马的心思看在眼里，紧紧搂住他的肩膀，还用力捏了一把。<br/>心事、灵感，相叶雅纪更不会藏，此时那双小鹿眼死死盯着二宫唇角的乳白，“目标吗？没有。”<br/>“不过单纯想体会接吻的感觉，也不需要有什么目标吧——”相叶雅纪愤愤咬下冰淇淋脆皮，他看二宫和也吃冰激淋的样子，猫舌小巧而轻盈，熟练地舔走往下流的纯白，又玩笑似的磨平柔软的弯绕。<br/>怎么自己的就吃完了？相叶雅纪突然气不打一处来，一把夺走冰激淋，肆举过头顶。<br/>“喂！还我啦，要化了！”二宫果然失措，忘记整理自己沾满雪糕的嘴唇，伸手跳起来勾。<br/>“不给！不给！你什么时候还我钱？”相叶雅纪还挺有面子，一蹦蹦老高，转着圈非不让碰。二宫也不甘示弱，汉堡手在空中挥啊挥——“给我啦！你还给我！”<br/>挥到二宫和也撞上相叶雅纪还清瘦的胸膛，香草雪团蹭到小兔子的发尾，呼吸停在咫尺。<br/>相叶雅纪这回不蹦了，他扔二宫和也怎么伸手也够不上他的手腕，干脆搂紧二宫，鬼迷心窍地碰上二宫沾满乳白的唇瓣。<br/>一推，一晃，两个人齐齐跌坐在地上，香草冰激淋栽了跟头，一脚朝天。<br/>二宫和也往自己脸上挥起手掌拍掉嘴上的香草，但那怪异的，唇唇相贴的触感却拍不掉。<br/>他好着耳朵拎起背包砸向相叶雅纪，怒吼：“冰激淋掉了！混蛋！”<br/>“冰激淋又没有错——白痴！！”<br/>相叶雅纪挠着头道歉，委屈地，眼泪都快往下掉。<br/>那以后二宫和也忘不掉这吻的感觉，好像有一小撮嫩绿的小苗从不知道什么地方钻出来，却又不敢长大——他的生活的确给了他太多意外。<br/>某次jr采访问到初吻。<br/>二宫和也又想起那是一个盛夏，热得他恨不得把背心都脱下，相叶雅纪给他买了个香草冰激淋，还有蝉鸣，还有风香。</p>
<p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>